What happned next
by Mrs.Rafe McCawley
Summary: Weird, bad, kinda sux. Weird version of what happned next. Jack somehow ends up in LA


Disclaimer: Don't' own, don't sue

AN: I tried to make it different that the other stories. Yes I know I sux at grammar so don't tell me. First fanfic in this section.

  
  


I kept running. I just ran. I don't know what I was running from and I don't know what I was running to. I just ran. Everything seemed unreal. Tyler, Marla, the buildings, everything. I ran passed the many buildings and thought to myself _who is real? Am I real? Or Am I just the sad creation of a twisted man._ I stopped to catch my breath. I put my hands on my knees and sighed.

"Sweet Jesus." I sighed. I could hear Marla running after me. I ducked in an ally. And jst as I did something hit me on the head. Hard. I collapsed. 

"Do you really think you can get rid of me _that_ easily?" It was, of course, the infamous Tyler Durden. 

"What do you want from me?" I screamed at him with tears of anger. I didn't know if I was angry or scared.

"I thought it was obvious. But I guess you- we," His correction made me shiver. "aren't that bright." He was breathing really hard. But I guess that was just because I was. "I have given you everything you wanted. I made you matter. I made you somebody. And you shoot me in the f***in head. And All I want in return is-"

"Mr.-Mr. Are you ok?" Somebody asked wail shaking he waking me from my trans like nightmare 

"What? No?" My head was spinning. I looked up in an ally and was staring at a beautiful girl about my age. "I mean yeah." I mumbled as she helped me to my feet.

"Where do you live? I'll take you there." She asked as we walked to her 93' blue honda. I could tell by looking. We got in. But I wasn't all there.

"Uh, 1701 on St. Philip st." I mumbled. 

"Where? I have lived in L.A all my life and I don't know where that is." L.A? I thought. Damn mind. Well, if I went back to New York I would be put in the funny farm. "You can sleep at my place tonight." She started the car.

"I live in a loft alone so nobody will care. I'm Gwen. What is your name?" I didn't know what to tell her. Would the cops be looking for Jack or Tyler? 

"Jack." I simply said. 

"Nice to meet you Jack. You must be hungry, we can stop at k-n-a-w. It is my favorite dinner."

"Actually, I am kind of tired." 

"Oh." I usually wasn't so forward with nice strangers. I could hear the hurt in her voice. I put my forehead on the window and looked at the rain beginning to fall outside. I watched the hobo's and the hookers running to find cover. _I am Jack's shitty life._ I thought as the car parked. We got out and I followed her to the door of the plainly old building made of brick. 

"Do you like what you see?" A hooker asked as she approached me.

"No." I replied. Gwen snickered. Oh, no. I got that from Tyler. He got to me. We walked up the stairs and entered her room. It was nice Im guessing lower middle class. It didn't really have a theme. It was just bunch of stuff. Unlike my old condo, witch had everything that perfectly complmated each other. 

"You can take my room and I'll be on the couch if you kneed anything. I have an extra toothbrush in the top shelf in the bathroom." She got out a big shirt from the coat closet. "This was Ben's and he left in here so you can wear in tonight." There was one of those uncomfortable silences that I hate. "Goodnight."

"Yeah. Thanks." But I didn't mean it. I wish I died out there. Tyler was right, God dose not love me. I was afraid to sleep. And even if I wanted to I probably couldn't. I turned to my right side and saw a picture of Gwen and what Im guessing is her ex, Ben. It was ripped up and taped back together. Tear drops stained the bottom. I have no clue what made me do what I did next. I got up. Put on my old clothes and left. I would come back. I guess I just felt like I needed a walk. I stepped out the door and the second I did WHAM! A fist hit me like a baseball flying seventy miles an hour just broke my nose. 

"Jesus Tyler." It was a natural reaction. I hadn't seen him but I was sure it was him.

"Come on fun boy!" He said raising his fists.

"What the hell do you want?" 

"Oh yeah,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aight if it sucked tell me. If I don't get at least 5 reviews I won't continue. It wouldn't hurt to indulge a girls fantasy and pretend you like her story. If I do continue Jack will move back to NYC and might get with Marla. Sorry it was so long.


End file.
